


The Wedding Night

by Artemisausten



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Marriage of Convenience, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisausten/pseuds/Artemisausten
Summary: You're marrying Logan to help provide him with a more respectable look for his father so that Logan doesn't get cut off from the family fortune, and Logan is going to use some of that family money to help pay off your father's debts. Unfortunately, James Delos really isn't buying it, so Logan decides that the two of you need to give him a little show on the wedding night to prove that you're really happily married.Basically, just porn with a very thin plotline.______“I’d like it more if you didn’t stop to ask me stupid questions.” You’re genuinely surprised at how confident you sound when you say it, but Logan is delighted. He can’t decide what part of this he’s enjoying the most—the lie, the show you’re putting on right now, or the fact that you’re going along with it so well. Logan’s had a lot of flings and one night stands over the years, played out all sorts of games and scenarios with whatever lover he’s taking at the moment, but this may be one of his favorites—and the one that’s turned him on the most.“You know how much I like it when you talk, Y/N. I want to hear you say every little thing I’m doing to you and I want to hear how much you like it.”
Relationships: Logan Delos/Reader, Logan Delos/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Wedding Night

“He’s still there.” Your exasperation is obvious when you give Logan an annoyed look and speak to him in a hurried whisper. “Isn’t he ever going to bed?”

Logan doesn’t even bother to look at you from where he’s reclined on the king size bed, black silk sheets and duvet underneath him. He has his arms crossed behind his head, eyes closed as he chuckles quietly at your frustration. “I told you it wasn’t going to work.” He peeks one eye open and looks over at where you’re leaning by the door, somewhere between panic and anger as you scowl in the direction of Logan’s father on the other side. “He’s not going to buy it if we don’t actually fuck.”

It, of course, being this marriage scam you and Logan cooked up over an admittedly wine soaked meal. Your father has quite a lot of debt built up, his once thriving business now suffering to the point of near bankruptcy, and there’s a decent chance that if things don’t change soon, he’s going to lose  _ everything _ . In contrast, Logan Delos has single-handedly managed to screw, snort and shoot up his way through quite a lot of money—to the point where his father is threatening to cut him off. So the two of you made a deal. You would marry Logan and help change his image from an irresponsible party animal into something more decent, if not more refined...and Logan would use some of his family’s money to help you and your father out of debt. 

It’s far from a perfect idea, the both of you drunkenly agreed at the time, but it’s better than the alternatives where your childhood home gets seized or sold off and Logan suddenly has to make his own way in the world. 

Or so you told yourself before Logan’s father took up his post outside your room on your wedding night, waiting to hear the nuptial bliss that’s sure to follow the  _ I do _ ’s because he doesn’t buy this little scheme you and Logan thought up and he’s hoping to catch you in the lie. Somehow, at this moment, the plan seems like more trouble than it’s worth. 

“How— _how_ _can you just lie there like that_?” You nearly growl at him and have to catch yourself and lower your voice to keep James from overhearing. 

Logan just grins, the toes of one foot bouncing to some imaginary tune, and peeks both eyes open to look at you now. “It’s a nice bed,” he answers simply, not nearly as stressed about this situation as you are. He’s not that bothered by the idea that James doesn’t believe the two of you—he’d expected it, after all. The only thing that might surprise Logan is that you actually believed it would be as easy as just showing up, saying that the two of you had finally realized how madly in love you are and that you want to get married, and James would just believe you. 

No, Logan had a pretty good idea that this would happen from the start. Hell, if Logan were James, he wouldn’t trust himself, either.

“Well, would you—just—” You want to scream at Logan and stomp your foot, but it probably wouldn’t be a good way to convince James of you and Logan being a happily married couple. “ _ Just do something useful _ .”

And that, Logan thinks, is his cue. He figured his father wouldn’t take this new development with open arms, believing that Logan had changed so dramatically. Not without a show, at least. Some...Logan grins as he thinks it over... _ dramatic _ display of your union. Which is why Logan has been waiting for a moment just like this to let you in on his little plan—one he figures you won’t like very much, but that you’ll go along with anyway and even enjoy by the end of it.

He sighs as if he’s being put upon and pushes himself off the bed, hair a mess from where it had been leaning against his arms and the pillow. He crosses the room to you swiftly, immediately invading your personal space. Your body flattens against the door at Logan’s proximity, his long, lean body close enough to just brush the curves of yours. Logan props a hand on either side of your head and looks you dead in the eye with that cocky grin that makes you want to punch him. “Well, there is  _ something  _ we could do,” he whispers, leaning his face close to yours. The low, velvety timbre of his voice makes your body warm, heat pooling between your legs at the suggestiveness in his words.

“That wasn’t part of the plan.” You can’t decide whether you wish you could make yourself smaller or maybe even take this stupid plan back, or whether Logan’s proximity and the promise in his words is just enough to intrigue you. From the way your nipples are hard as Logan leans his body against yours and the feeling of heat between your thighs, you’re guessing that your body has decided for the latter of the two options.

“Maybe not,” Logan says in that low voice, knowing full well that it’s an absolute lie. He’d planned on it at some point, figured that it was bound to come up. Maybe not this soon, he thought, but eventually. He’d even mentioned it that night between bottles of wine as you came up with this ridiculous scheme in the first place, but you’d brushed it off as Logan just being Logan. Well, Logan was right and now here the two of you are, and unless you want to bail on the plan, it’s the best option Logan can think of. “But it’ll get my father to leave us alone and we’ll get some breathing room for a while when we leave for our honeymoon tomorrow.”

You look at Logan as if you’re not entirely convinced, even though the way one of Logan’s hands is sliding slowly down the door toward the hem of your white silky robe definitely has your body agreeing with the idea. You gasp silently when you feel Logan’s long fingers brushing the inside of your thigh, trailing upward slowly as you try not to shiver at the touch. “Of course your mind would immediately go to sex when I ask you to do something useful,” you manage to reply, although you can hear your voice wavering as you say it. You know you’re not going to tell Logan no and push him away—and not just because you don’t want to give James proof that the two of you cooked this up. 

You’re not going to tell Logan no because even though you’re not totally on board with the way this plan is going, you can’t help but part your legs for Logan just a little bit as his fingers trail ever higher, moving over the ticklish part of your thigh toward the dampness between your legs and teasing to your folds. He slides one finger between them as your breath catches, releasing shakily with the movement of his finger over your slit. “I promise it’ll be fun,” Logan whispers so quietly that you can barely hear it over the sound of your own breathing. His body leans in against yours as he pushes your legs apart with his own. “And you’re already so wet for me.”

You swallow, your throat feeling dry as you refuse to look away from Logan. Or maybe you just can’t bring yourself to break that gaze. You’re not sure which it is, and you’re not sure you care, because Logan is brushing that finger over your clit in a long, torturous motion before trailing back to your slit and moving to bury it inside you. “I did just take a shower,” you try to explain weakly, wishing that whatever is happening between you and Logan right now wasn’t having this effect on you. That your body wasn’t ready to just surrender and let Logan Delos have you any way that he pleases. The very thought of it only makes you more wet for him, though, more desperate to have Logan touching and tasting you in any way possible.

Logan doesn’t bother arguing with you over it. It really doesn’t matter how many excuses or explanations you come up. If you’re not going to straight up tell him no or push him away, Logan Delos is not going to stop. He only pulls his finger from your pussy and brings it up for you to see, your dampness glistening in the light of the room, before bringing it to his lips and tasting you on his finger while you watch. He smirks as you gaze at him, surprised and too fascinated to look away. 

You’re not inexperienced, of course, but you’ve never seen Logan like this. You bite back a whimper when he presses his body flush against yours, taking full advantage of the opportunity to appreciate the feeling of your curves pressing into him and grinding his bulge between your legs. If you’d planned to tell him no before that, you think, you’re not sure you can manage it now. You’re not sure you want to.

“Just relax,” Logan whispers in that whispering voice, enjoying the way your body feels against his as he nudges your legs apart even further so he can grind against your spread pussy. “And let me do all the work, and make as much noise as you want.”

Logan plans to  _ make _ you make as much noise as possible, in fact. He doesn’t give you much time to calm down as he pulls away for a second before he’s down on his knees and pulling your waist away from the door to slam you back against it. Your robe falls open as you take heavy, shaky breaths and Logan pulls your legs apart, lifting one to give him better access as he leans in and runs his tongue over your slit in one long, heated swipe that catches you off guard. There’s no stopping the noise that comes out of you with every sharp breath as Logan’s tongue moves over you again and again, lapping at your wet pussy and dipping inside of you, tasting every inch of you that he can reach. Your hands reach out on either side of you, gripping the door frame tightly as Logan licks and tastes you until you’re panting and squirming above him. It’s a good thing that Logan is between your legs because you’re not sure that you would still be standing if he wasn’t. You’re not sure you can stay standing when Logan pulls back to grin up at you, eyes dark with amusement and lust, lips damp.

“Did you like that, Y/N?” He’s speaking at a normal volume now, thoroughly unashamed of what he’s doing or of being overheard. Hell, that’s the point—for James Delos to hear  _ everything _ , and damned if the thought of it doesn’t make Logan even harder as he’s looking up at you, knowing that he’s putting on a show. He watches your face flush as you slowly gaze down at him, realizing that he actually does want you to answer. “Do you like it when I spread your legs like this and bury my tongue inside of you?” 

The look Logan is giving you is beyond irreverent—it’s beyond any description of sin or carnality that you can think of. It makes your knees feel wobbly and your nipple ache and your pussy hot with need. It makes your cheeks burn with a delicious embarrassment that anyone is touching you like this or looking at you like this, or that you’re enjoying every second of it. 

“I’d like it more if you didn’t stop to ask me stupid questions.” You’re genuinely surprised at how confident you sound when you say it, but Logan is delighted. He can’t decide what part of this he’s enjoying the most—the lie, the show you’re putting on right now, or the fact that you’re going along with it so well. Logan’s had a lot of flings and one night stands over the years, played out all sorts of games and scenarios with whatever lover he’s taking at the moment, but this may be one of his favorites—and the one that’s turned him on the most.

“You know how much I like it when you talk, Y/N,” Logan says with a wiggle of his eyebrows, challenging you. “I want to hear you say every little thing I’m doing to you and I want to hear how much you like it.”

You’re not sure you can do it when you realize what Logan is asking of you. You’re not sure you can do it without dying of embarrassment. You’ve definitely never done this before, not in private and certainly not with an audience on the other side of the door. You give Logan a nervous look, your uncertainty obvious, but Logan just moves to let you sink down the door a little for him and keeps giving you that grin of his. 

“You just say anything you want to me, Y/N, and I’ll make it good for you,” Logan says confidently, but his eyes soften a little as he gazes up at you, the grin faltering for just a moment as if in a silent question of what you want to happen next. 

If you want to end it here, Logan isn’t going to push it. He’ll figure out some way to spin it to keep James from knowing that you wanted it to stop. 

But if you don’t want to stop, which you let him know by licking your lips and giving him a small nod, he’s going to make you beg and scream before he’s finished.

“I want you to fuck me your fingers until I cum,” you tell him, again surprised by how strong your voice is, noticing the way Logan’s eyes darken to near black at the words. “And then I want you to turn me around and grab my hair, and fuck me against this door as hard you can.” You’re even more surprised when you realize that despite how embarrassed you are, you’re loving the way that Logan is looking at you right now and the way you’re telling him exactly what you want. The words send a fresh wave of arousal through your body, every part of you desperate for attention as Logan waits between your legs. You’ve never been so ready to be touched in all your life, you think, and you want to say filthy things to Logan while he touches you—and have James hear every single word. “I want you to cum inside me, and when we’re done I want you to look at me while it’s dripping from my pussy—and then I want you cum all over me before the night is through.”

The amused look is gone from Logan’s face as you finish, but you know that it’s not because he’s upset. The look Logan is giving you now is serious, all hard lines and erotic hunger. Logan Delos is determined to do everything you’ve just said and to make you cry and scream his name while he does it. There’s no room for humor now, only pure carnal appetite. 

“I better get started then.” 

Logan doesn’t waste any time before pushing his fingers inside of you, burying them as deeply and roughly as he can while you gasp and grip the door frame tightly enough to turn your knuckles white. He doesn’t give you any time to adjust as leans forward and lets one of your legs hook over his shoulder, spreading you wide as he slams his fingers inside you with one heavy thrust after another, the sound of you gasping and panting stirring him on. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” You can barely think with the way Logan’s fingers are moving inside of you, your pussy clenching tightly around them. You can barely remember that you’re supposed to be talking, that Logan wanted to hear you and that now, you want to hear you, too—that the thought of what he’s doing and all the things you might say are almost enough to make you cum right then. “You’re—you’re fucking me with your fingers.”

You half expect an answering chuckle from Logan as you speak, but you’re too distracted to know if he actually does and you can’t bring yourself to look down at him right now to see if he is. It wouldn’t matter, anyway, since as focused as you are on trying to think and talk through what Logan’s doing to you, Logan is trying not to lose all control while his cock aches for stimulation at watching and hearing you. “You like that, Y/N?”

You don’t bother to contain any of the sounds that come out of you—the gasps or moans, whimpers or cries, hums of pleasure or agreement, or whatever else manages to escape you in the moment. You don’t stop it since that’s not the point and the sounds of your own pleasure in your ears only drive you closer to the edge. “Yes—yes—fuck,  _ yes _ .”

If you could see the look on Logan’s face, you might almost be concerned that he’s watching you like you’re a feast and he’s been starved for days. He’s never thought about you like this before, not even when he considered that the two of you would probably end up in bed together before this plan worked out the way it’s supposed to, but now that he’s seen you like this—been with you like this—there’s no turning back. He can’t ever look at you the same way again and he doesn’t want to. “Then you’re going to love this.”

You’re not quiet when you feel Logan lean in and let his tongue move over your slit above where his fingers are plunging in and out of you—not even close. His mouth moves to your clit, licking and sucking at the nub as you cry with pleasure at the touch. He doesn’t even care that it takes every last second while his mouth is on you for you to finally speak, the words only escaping as your body clenches around him and your nails dig into the wooden door frame and you nearly sink onto his body. “Your mouth—your mouth is on—oh, fuck. Oh,  _ oh _ .”

If it were possible to die from an orgasm, you imagine this is what it would be like—your entire body clenching with each stroke and taste and a release so complete that your lungs ache and your body is still throbbing and pulsing for more.

Logan really is the only reason that you don’t fall to the floor as he pushes up from his knees, catching you around the waist quickly and propping back against the door again. He makes sure you can keep yourself up as you finally look at him again, unprepared for the intensity in that gaze and the way it makes you feel, as if Logan has never truly looked at you, never  _ seen _ you, until this moment. You watch him take a step back, never breaking his gaze as he quickly strips and throws his clothes aside. He’s not going to give you any time to rest before moving on to the second part of your speech earlier. Even if he wanted to let your body relax before he turned you around and fucked you against the door as hard as he could, he doesn’t think he could stand it. He’s not sure that he can even make this last very long as he stands there, gazing at you. 

He’s even less certain when your gaze slowly moves downward to his cock, hard and dripping with precum, and so much  _ more _ than you’d been expecting. “Are you going to turn around for me?”

Your gaze slips back up to his for a fraction of a heartbeat before your lips move into a lazy smirk and you answer. “Just waiting for you to ask. I don’t want to rush you into anything you’re not ready for.”

Logan’s eyes blaze at the comment and he takes a step forward, the powerful muscles of his body that were hidden beneath his clothes moments ago tensing with movement. You drop your robe and turn to face the door, refusing to look away from him until the last possible moment. You let Logan help to position you so your hands are propped against the door for support and you’re bent at the waist, leaning forward and spreading your legs apart to give Logan access. You shiver when you feel Logan come up behind you and move his cock against your spread pussy, teasing even as your body is still humming from Logan’s fingers and mouth. You’re about to scream when you finally feel the tip of his cock press against your slit, pushing slowly inward at an agonizing pace that you can only stand because of how the size of him is filling and stretching you. 

The noise you make when he’s fully inside of you does draw a low chuckle from Logan, his hands moving to your hips to hold you in place as he prepares to start moving inside of you. “Are you ready, Y/N?”

You’re ready. You’re so ready that you can’t believe it, can’t believe that you have  _ this  _ in you. “Fuck me, Logan.” You’re not even sure that you can take it, if you’re really being honest—not after that orgasm—but you don’t care. You just want Logan to keep going. You don’t want this to stop. “Fuck me,  _ please _ .”

The first rocking of his hips against yours makes your legs wobbly underneath you and it’s only because Logan is holding your hips that you don’t fall down. Your weight rocks forward against where you’re leaning on the door, arms tensing as Logan’s cock pulls back and then slams inside of you. You don’t recover for another few thrusts, each movement knocking the wind out of you as your over sensitive pussy clenches and adjusts to the feeling of him inside of you, slamming into you as his hips slap against yours and you feel drunk on the sound of it. When you finally catch your breath, however, you’re not shy about it. You’re long past being shy as Logan is anything but gentle with you. “Your cock is inside me—and you’re fucking me—and—harder— _ harder _ .” 

You almost lose your balance as you lean against the door when Logan complies, the force of his thrust inside you drawing a near scream from you. It would be painful if it didn’t feel so good to have him so deep inside you, each push of his hips against yours burying him completely in an unforgiving movement that almost knocks your feet out from under you. You don’t realize how close you are to cumming again until he grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls back, surprising you. Your back arches so his cock drives into you from a new angle and you cry with pleasure at the sensation. You didn’t die from your first orgasm, but you sure as hell might die from this one as it builds with every move of Logan’s hips, driving his cock into you in a way that really does make you scream for more. You couldn’t tell Logan what he’s doing or how good it is if you wanted to at that point. All you can do is breathe and feel the climax take over your body until you can’t hold onto the wall anymore and you lose track of everything else in the world except the feeling of Logan inside you.

Logan lost the last of self-control when you looked down at his cock and teased him, but your pussy clenching around him as you cum pushes him over the edge. He doesn’t try to stop or pull out before he shudders against your back and spills inside of you, true to what you asked him for. He stays inside of you until he’s finished, until every last drop of cum has emptied into your pussy and neither of you can manage to stay standing anymore. You slump down to the floor slowly, legs still spread and back still arched so Logan has a full view of your spread pussy, his cum slowly beginning to dribble out. He sinks to his knees, eyes never leaving the sight before him—you, completely undone by him. 

It might be the most intoxicating thing he’s ever seen in his whole life.

You don’t know how long it is before you manage to push back from the door enough to turn your head and look toward him, your spread pussy still on display. You’re not embarrassed when you see Logan looking at you, gaze moving from where his cum is running down your leg to your face. No, instead you feel...satisfied. Fulfilled. Desired, you think—that’s what it is.

And more, you realize. You feel  _ desire _ . You’ve been with Logan in a way that you’ve never been with anyone else, and you don’t understand it, but now that you’ve done it, you want more of it. You want Logan to keep looking at you, to tease you and taste and fuck you into oblivion. You want him to take you in every way that you can think of and show you new ways that he can take you, new things that you can do. You want to touch him and taste him, for Logan to tell you what he wants and to give him everything he asks for.

And you want Logan to never stop looking at you like that, like he’s never seen anyone like you before and he never will again.

It takes you longer than you expect for you to find your voice and when you do, you realize it’s a little hoarse. “Do you like the sight of me with your cum inside me, Logan?” The question is so brazen that earlier that night, you would probably have hidden your face in shame. Now, though, you love the sound of it. 

You love the way Logan’s lips quirk up into that grin of his as he looks toward your pussy again before returning his gaze to your own. “I like seeing you like this,” he replies slowly, that same beyond irreverent look from earlier on his face. “I’m going to like cumming all over your chest, too.”

If James Delos needs a little show to prove that the two of you were really a couple, then by god, you and Logan are going to give it to him. As you finally move away from the door and turn to face Logan, you doubt that either of you really expected to enjoy it this much—or to feel that little spark of something more when you move to touch each other again. Married life, Logan decides, is going to be more interesting than he’d thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated as I live for external validation and cookies. Also, find me on tumblr @artemisausten to leave me a note about something you want to see Logan do.


End file.
